


【Frans】第一次

by YanNai



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), F/M, Female Frisk (Undertale), First Time
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 10:41:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20674055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YanNai/pseuds/YanNai
Summary: Frisk終於決定把自己的第一次交給Sans。





	【Frans】第一次

**Author's Note:**

> 沒什麼內容，只是想寫兩個人都想要對方的樣子^///^

「你決心用錯地方了，小鬼。」  
「真過分⋯⋯我可是、考慮了好一陣子啊⋯」

Frisk的身體不自覺的更貼近牆邊，身下床墊發出不悅耳的摩擦聲，牆壁的冰涼透過衣物爬上脊椎，身體的燥熱與背後傳來的溫度形成另人更加不安的反差，唯一的依靠物幫不了Frisk舒緩緊張，無助的雙手不安份的晃動著，始終不知道要不要搭上眼前的骷髏身上。  
用一時衝上腦門的愛、信心與勇氣爬上的Sans的床，絕對說不上是有備而來，爬是爬上來了，也引起對方的注意了，自己卻不知道在跨過第一道柵欄之後該怎麼開始下一步。  
Sans看著不知所措的小身板不自然的縮緊身子，視線始終不敢放在他身上，只穿一條內褲和薄衫就大膽跑到他床上的是她，窩在牆角瑟瑟發抖的也是她，Sans覺得無奈又好笑。

「想要我動手——」Sans用手指輕輕滑過Frisk的臉頰，在碰到對方時身體明顯抖了一下，Sans若有似無的輕觸Frisk的嘴唇，Frisk不自覺的縮起肩膀，Sans則向下勾勒被主人凸顯出的鎖骨。

「你的決心還不夠。」

Sans毫不留戀的將手給收回來，轉而伸到Frisk的頭頂，隨意的弄亂。  
一股腦羞湧上腦門，Frisk猛然抬頭瞪著微笑的骷髏，過於從容的模樣讓她有點生氣，也不體諒一下從來沒有經驗的她⋯雖然主動索求的是自己沒錯⋯⋯。  
嚥下一口緊張，微微顫抖的雙手抓住放在自己頭上的骨手，緩慢的將他移回自己的嘴邊，親吻他的指尖、手掌，注意到Sans沒有阻止她的動作，Frisk試探性的伸出舌頭，輕舔著他的食指。  
Frisk小心翼翼挑逗Sans的模樣，與平時在路上熱情的跟所有怪物調情的樣子完全相反，但Frisk不是唯一一個反常的人。

從靈魂傳來的悸動打擊著Sans的理性，對床事生疏卻還是拼命討好自己的樣子可愛到不行，總是看起來太過開放的她卻在這方面清純不已，Sans很高興只有他能看到這樣子的她。

而他不介意看到更多。

Sans把被Frisk舔濕的手指深入對方的口腔，輕搔她的上顎且玩弄她的舌頭，另一隻手則搭上她的腰間，將她拉近自己一些。

「Sans、Sa ，嗯姆⋯⋯」  
「再繼續下去，等下放進你嘴裡的東西就不是手指了。」

低沈的聲音放的很輕，說出來的話卻像是威脅般的警告，Sans放過他的嘴巴，拇指揉了揉Frisk的下唇，就算表情沒變，Frisk卻還是強烈的感受到Sans看她嘴唇的方式不一樣了。

危機意識湧上心頭，但隨而奮起的勇氣讓Frisk充滿了決心。  
「我希望⋯那不只會在我的嘴裡⋯？」

Sans上揚的嘴角添加了幾分惡意。

＊

Sans讓Frisk躺下，靠在包成一團的棉被上面，Sans跨跪在Frisk身上，把脫掉的外套隨意的丟到床墊旁，Sans撩起Frisk的瀏海，將牙齒輕輕壓在她的額頭上，他知道對方在等他的下一步動作。  
「你可真是個小變態。」Sans撫著腰間撩起Frisk的衣角，露出用魔法生成的舌頭，舔了口暴露的小腹，留下淡淡的藍色水痕，黏稠的觸感讓Frisk反射的縮起身子，她不知道該不該回應Sans的話。  
見Frisk欲言又止的模樣，Sans忍不住哼笑了聲，並將雙手更加往上探索，揉上柔軟的雙峰，舌頭則是往她的脖子挑弄。  
「嗚嗯⋯⋯嗚⋯⋯」Frisk把手摀住嘴巴抑止聲音，Sans用恰當的力道玩弄著她的尖端，重複輕彈後輕微的拉扯，不一會就堅挺了起來；Frisk在自己摸索的時候發現，她的乳頭特別的敏感，只要用正確的方式觸碰就很容易讓她陷入快樂，第一次由別人玩弄的刺激讓Frisk有些招架不住。

「想要嗎？」  
Sans貼在Frisk的耳邊低聲詢問，稍稍加重手指的力道，胸口的灼熱感讓她有些喘不過氣，Frisk用臉頰輕輕蹭了耳邊的頭骨，軟軟的聲音裡充滿著情慾。

「嗯⋯想要⋯⋯」

一股強烈的暖意往Sans的骨盆匯集而去，身下人不經意的小動作好好挑起了他的慾火，他幾乎聽到了不存在的理智線傳來霹靂啪啦的斷裂聲，Sans深呼吸，暫時壓下直接把他的傢伙狠狠捅進她裡面的想法，他知道這是她的第一次，不想給她留下太粗暴的回憶，當然，除非她喜歡這麼做，他之後還有機會去慢慢摸索。

「好孩子。」

Sans輕咬她的耳做為回應，接著拖著舌頭一路向下，沿路留下黏膩的痕跡，從頸部、鎖骨，到她刺激過度的胸部，最後停在她的右胸上，過程中從沒停下對兩點的揉捏，酥麻的快感不斷攀升，Sans從對方急促混亂的呼吸節奏猜測他做的還不錯。

「這裡很敏感，嗯？」  
「嗚⋯！」

Sans用他厚厚的舌頭包覆著右邊的紅點，粗魯的挑弄吸吮，也加速對左乳的攻勢，Frisk難耐的挺起胸膛與腰桿，近乎本能似的更加貼近對方，Sans順著對方的動作，用閒下來的手扶著她的腰，小心的讓她不離開自己的掌控。

「啊嗚⋯⋯哈⋯不要⋯⋯」

在對敏感帶過度關照的狀態下，Sans還用上了牙齒輕咬漲紅的尖端，配合著舌頭逗弄，在確定她足夠興奮之後，Sans一口咬上乳房，留下大大的齒痕，接著用安撫的力道舔弄他留下的標記。  
Frisk仰頭喘著粗氣，抓住被單的雙手有些使不上力，被輕易抓住弱點的心情不是很好，但胸前的快感卻很不爭氣的增加下面的需求，底褲逐漸被愛液覆蓋。

Sans挺起身，好好欣賞一番他的傑作，Frisk的胸部不大，但她漲起的乳頭很漂亮，Sans盯著他幾乎覆蓋著右乳房的痕跡，沒被啃咬到的一邊顯得有些寂寞，Sans又捏了捏白淨的乳房，也許他等等可以再留一個。  
不懷好意的視線讓Frisk有些不自在，要是哪天他心血來潮會不會把自己的胸部給玩壞？當腦袋裡響起這種危險的想法時，下面的小穴卻興奮的縮緊了些，羞恥心的驅使讓Frisk更加捲曲雙腿，但在碰到Sans的短褲時似乎摩擦到了不同於骨頭硬度的東西。

「抱、抱歉⋯！」Frisk瞄到了他從未在Sans的褲襠裡看見的凸起物，微微散發著屬於他的顏色，雖然是反射性的道了歉，但Frisk卻遲遲無法把視線離開那魔法的附屬物，Sans將她的好奇心全看進眼裡，他不介意在進入正事之前好好讓Frisk感受一下他的魔法。

「嘿⋯⋯沒問題，想摸摸看嗎？」

Sans引領Frisk的手到他的成員上面，隔著布料感受他的熱度，而那大小嚇著她了，不管是哪邊的入口，她都沒有自信能夠滿足他的慾望。

「太、太粗了，我不知道我能不能⋯⋯」  
下意識的驚嘆讓Frisk自己也紅透了臉，描繪他形狀的手變得有些不太確定，Sans幫她壓回自己的凸起上，用著她的手磨擦布料，顯然沒打算輕易放過到手的柔軟。

「別擔心⋯我會讓你準備好的。」

安置好Frisk的手之後，Sans的雙手轉向Frisk等候多時的下半身，掰開大腿的瞬間，Frisk覺得剛剛抑制的興奮全都液了出來，因為染濕而變色的底褲緊緊貼著花瓣的輪廓，打濕了整個大腿內部，Frisk撇開視線，不想知道對方是怎麼看待這麼淫蕩的畫面。

「Frisk，你有手淫過嗎？」  
「什、什麼⋯！」

太過直接的問題加上直呼本名讓Frisk的心跳亂了好幾拍，Sans覺得她的反應該死的可愛，他可以保證Frisk在他下面的手絕對感受到了他的脹大，雖然這對她來說可能不是一件好事。

「有⋯但是、我不知道⋯⋯」Frisk支支吾吾的拼湊零散的字詞，卻遲遲找不到委婉的用詞；Sans覺得他的陰莖有些硬的發疼，他自己都沒想到小處女的模樣能讓他那麼性奮，Sans忍不住晃動他的骨盆，在Frisk的手裡尋求一些安慰。

「不說清楚的話，」  
Sans的手指沿著對方內褲細縫劃過，碰到甜蜜的小核時刻意的往上挑，引起她一聲嬌喘，Frisk急忙摀住嘴巴，咬緊牙根，害躁使她想再次緊閉雙腿，但在她動作的一瞬間就又被對方給推開，Sans一手撥開那薄薄的遮蔽物，一手撐開等待開發的蜜穴。

「我可是不知道該怎麼辦啊。」

Sans把中指插入，攻擊著每一寸可觸的皺褶，異物的入侵讓內部的顫抖幅度增加，在Sans看來就像是在吸吮他的手指一般，他不禁想像，要是用他的傢伙來感受這個緊緻會是多美好的事。

「告訴我吧，舒服的地方。」  
「啊啊、我不知道，哈⋯⋯嗚⋯⋯」

Sans下傾，好讓Frisk可以抓住自己，Sans的手指正在往上方探索著，以按壓代替抽弄，嘗試找到敏感的那一點，Frisk是既期待又害怕，為了今天她曾手淫過一次，卻遲遲碰不到正確的位置，但Sans的指骨比她的更粗糙也更有力，以完全不同的方式在入侵她的身體。  
突然，一股像電流般的快感竄上全身，Frisk的內壁緊緊吸住Sans的手指，在Sans摸上那神秘的開關後，Frisk猛然向後仰，用所剩不多的自尊將雙臂擋住臉頰，張開嘴巴無聲的喘息，看見Frisk還在忍耐的樣子，Sans只是加深了使壞的微笑。

「you look frustrated about something......」  
「不行不行不行，呀啊、啊哈⋯不要、哈⋯⋯！」

「guess i’m pretty good at my job, huh?」

逐漸加速施壓那塊柔軟，把Frisk直逼瘋狂，Sans甚至壓制了Frisk僵直的大腿好不讓她合腿，只能無助的踢動小腿捲曲腳趾，嬌軟的呻吟聲毫不掩飾的從Frisk嘴裡流出，Sans順勢插入第二根手指，Frisk像是迎合對方的動作似的抬高了臀部。

「啊哈、好奇怪，不⋯嗚姆⋯⋯哈⋯⋯」前所未有的快樂超過了Frisk能理解的範圍，Sans知道她快要去了，安撫似的將牙齒抵上脖子和鎖骨，又加快兩指的動作，Sans低聲呢喃。

「來吧，Frisk⋯⋯」  
「嗚———！！」

甬道快速收縮，溫熱的液體隨著Sans手指的拔出從深處湧出，Frisk覺得她全身都在顫抖，眼裡蒙上一層迷濛，直到她從高潮下來才放鬆下腹的肌肉，Sans突然的抽離讓她感到異常的空虛。

「已經、夠了。」  
Sans幾乎是咬牙切齒的吐出這句話，略顯急躁的將Frisk濕透的底褲和自己的短褲扔到一旁，蓄勢待發的雄偉抵上嫩滑的入口，有意無意的摩擦那敏感的顆粒，Sans滿意的看著因為興奮輕顫的她，他抬高Frisk的下巴，輕舔一下她的嘴唇，煞有其事的做出親吻的樣子。

「here we go.」

瞄準穴口，Sans極緩的撐開她的甬道，就算已經做足前戲也不敢太過瘋狂，他的粗大可不是像兩指手指那麼簡單，就連他自己也知道這對她來說幾乎有些超過⋯⋯

只是幾乎。

在Frisk終於吞下他的尖端的時候，Sans稍微停了下來，Frisk咬緊下唇隱忍著疼痛的樣子讓他有些心疼，Sans用舌頭掰開與下面同樣緊繃的唇，輕柔的在她嘴裡攪和，舌尖傳來對方的溫柔，Frisk也弱弱的用她的小舌回應，在兩人之間留下曖昧的銀絲。

「沒問題的，放輕鬆。」Sans用牙齒蹭著Frisk的嘴角，伸手再度揉捏被冷落的乳房，輕撫他那泛紅的齒痕，挑弄敏感的紅點，Sans可以感覺到Frisk下面的嘴正在以愉悅的方式攪動他的頭部，一絲低喘從Sans齒間洩出。

「因為⋯呼⋯你想要、不是嗎？」

Sans再次往裡面深入，看著紅潤淫靡的小穴一寸一寸吞入他的慾望，溫軟的內壁包覆著柱體的刺激讓他有些窒息，緊緻被撐開的感覺很疼，但被填滿的滿足感卻讓Frisk更加無恥的吸允他的雄偉，直到她完全吞下他，Frisk從沒感受過如此飽滿，不管是心理還生理上都是。  
Frisk大口大口的做了幾次深呼吸，身體漸漸習慣Sans的熱度，從穴口透出的藍光讓她越發興奮，她環抱著Sans，眼角的淚水些微染濕了他的上衣，柔軟的肌膚蹭上他的鎖骨，急亂的呼吸輕搔他的骨頭，這些不經意向他尋求依靠的舉動都讓Sans的靈魂悸動，上一次如此充滿愛的性又是在哪個時間軸呢？他記不得。

「已經⋯⋯可以動了⋯⋯」  
身下人傳來微弱的指示，Sans清楚捕捉到話語裡的一絲甜膩，他輕輕蹭了蹭Frisk的臉頰之後抬起她的臀部，開始晃動自己的骨盆，隨著抽插的增幅，Frisk在Sans的懷裡傳出悶悶的、宛如小奶貓撒嬌的嬌喘聲，透明的愛液從交合部位流淌而下，很好的舒緩方才的疼痛，只剩下佔有的歡愉。  
  
「呼⋯就這麼、想被我侵犯嗎，你下面⋯⋯吸的可緊的⋯⋯」  
「啊啊⋯不知⋯不知道、太舒服了，啊哈⋯⋯」

故作輕鬆的語氣也藏不住Sans粗糙的喘息聲，壓抑太久的慾望拼命的在每一塊柔軟頂弄，尋求釋放；Frisk的呻吟聲更是沒羞沒躁的響亮，呻吟的音節被Sans的攻勢撞的支離破碎。

「看來你的調情技巧⋯⋯在下面的嘴也很熟練，嗯？」

Sans挑逗上揚的尾音充滿磁性與情慾，沒有力氣反駁的Frisk只能任由那些淫蕩的字句點燃羞恥心，內心深處不願承認淪陷在快感中的自己，但歡愉的淚水卻跟著蜜汁不由自主的不斷流出，就連呼吸聲都變得淫猥。

而這些都被Sans所見，都被Sans所有。  
大腦充斥著這樣想法的現在，Frisk覺得她跨越了不該跨越的某條線。

「嘿，你還行嗎？」注意到Frisk的隱隱約約的啜泣聲，Sans慢下抽送的速度來確認Frisk的狀態，拭過臉頰的淚痕，撥開凌亂的髮絲到她通紅的耳根上，只見Frisk大力呼吸著空氣。

「⋯不要、不⋯⋯」  
「嘿⋯⋯沒關係，如果這太多了，我可以⋯⋯」  
「⋯⋯不要⋯停、不要停⋯⋯我想要、想要⋯⋯！」

Sans僵直住了。

見Sans沒有反應，Frisk不滿地睜開淚汪汪的雙眼，淚水使她的視線變的朦朧，但依舊找到了他不變的笑容並向前輕啄，腰肢甚至主動擺盪了起來，在求歡之餘，Frisk才用眼角餘光瞄到Sans漆黑到嚇人的眼窩。

「Sans、Sa⋯⋯啊！！」  
「你這個，貪心的小鬼⋯⋯！」

一瞬間，Sans的動作變得粗暴，緊緊將Frisk的壓在那球棉被上，藍色的重力魔法附上她的四肢使她無法動彈，這次他毫不留情將粗大的性器直接捅進最深處，一聲尖銳的呻吟從她的喉嚨傳出，不自覺挺起的腰椎更是讓Sans頂上了全新的弱點，大滴的淚珠又再度溢出。  
淺淺退出後馬上重重頂入，如此反覆瞄準在新的敏感點上，突如其來的快節奏幾乎快讓Frisk失去意識，只剩不斷在拔高的音調和無盡的快感在勉強支撐著她。

「這就是你想要的？用我的陰莖幹壞你的小穴？」Sans用戲謔的語氣說著粗話，他知道像這樣直接戳破她最深層的慾望，能摧毀她所剩不多的理智；包覆著他柱體的內壁的顫抖加劇，逐漸攀上顛峰。

「喔，我很抱歉，我似乎⋯⋯太露骨了？」  
「啊哈⋯Sans、Sans⋯嗚哈⋯啊！」  
「welp⋯⋯只是、如你所願⋯！」

她在他最後一次的深頂屈服於快感邁向高峰，每一寸皺褶都在以令人發狂的力道擠壓著Sans，他低吼一聲，液體狀的魔法也跟著Frisk的愛液如洪流般一同溢出，Sans將Frisk身上的重力解除，讓他們倆都好喘一口氣。  
當他們都從高潮下來後，Sans把他的傢伙緩緩退出，看著他藍色的精液隨著他的動作流下大腿，他在內心失笑，這種無恥的佔有慾或許會上癮也說不定。  
他撫上Frisk的臉龐，撥開有些被汗水和淚水浸濕的瀏海，輕微顫抖著的她露出一個略顯虛弱的微笑，表示她沒事。

「真是⋯⋯看看你做了什麼好事。」

Sans將他半軟的性器抵到她的嘴邊，混雜他倆液體的黏滑沾上她因為過度的喊叫而變得乾澀的嘴唇上，過於淫蕩的氣味衝入鼻腔，但顯然Sans沒有要把他移開或塞入的意思，Frisk便主動含上他的尖端，伸出小舌舔吮，清理他們的淫亂。

「hmm. that expression...」

Sans低沈的笑聲很陰險，Frisk注意到那令她不安的開頭，強烈的逃跑慾望盤上脊椎。

「that's the expression of someone who's cummed twice in a row.」  
「suffice to say, you look really... unsatisfied.」

他會數，一直一直數下去，再次勃起的柱體抵住她的上顎，他甚至摁住了她的後腦勺讓他無處可逃——

「all right.....how 'bout we make it a third?」

小穴無可救藥的建立起興奮的顫動，這個夜晚不會輕易結束。


End file.
